Such a gas bag is known from DE 297 09 389 in the form of a so-called side gas bag. A side gas bag extends similar to a curtain in the case of restraint between the occupant and the side windows of the vehicle and in particular reduces the risk of head injuries in the case of a side impact. Along the outer periphery of the gas bag the fabric layers are connected to each other by interweaving. The inner edge of the interwoven periphery is wave-shaped with successive concave shaped sections.
The walls of the gas bag are stressed most intensively during the inflation process in the region of the interwoven portions in the form of the peaks of adjacent concave shaped sections.